Miedo y Placer
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Neville tras ver el cuerpo de Voldemort tirado de cualquier forma en el suelo de piedra del Gran Comedor recuerda algo que su cerebro prefirio bloquear durante toda la batalla. Recuerda cierta rubia de la que no sabe nada desde hace meses.


**DEDICADO A CIERTA LONGBOTTOM **

Neville se removió intranquilo, la espada de Gryffindor le pesaba en esos momentos más que si hubiera sido un yunque de plomo. Debería soltarla pero su mano se negaba a hacerlo. En realidad todo su cuerpo estaba en contra de soltar aquel objeto que le había sido obsequiado en el momento de mayor necesidad. Aun podía ver girar la cabeza de aquella endemoniada serpiente.

Y ahora sus ojos veían el cuerpo laxo de Lord Voldemort. Carente de vida. La sala tardo un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido pero entonces el clamor trono por todo el castillo. Todos festejaban. Vio a Harry rodeado de los Weasley. A los Malfoy en un rincón apartado temiendo que alguien los eliminara con un golpe de varita.

Todo era perfecto, tras una noche de extremo sufrimiento, con la salida del alba no solo habían vencido a Voldemort también a la oscuridad que anegaba el mundo desde hacía más de cincuenta años. Sin embargo algo en Neville le impedía ser feliz. Algo que su mano izquierda le recordó al tocar el contenido de su bolsillo. Sus dedos se encontraron con el suave tacto de la seda.

Tiró y del bolsillo surgió una venda de color rosáceo. Un pinchazo en el estomago y otro en el corazón le recordaron a su propietaria. Entonces su mente comenzó a funcionar a marchas forzadas. Sus ojos giraron a una velocidad de vértigo, iban de un punto a otro de la sala. Caras y más caras pasaban ante sus ojos pero ninguna era la que buscaba. Ojos verdes, marrones, azules. Cabelleras castañas, morenas, pelirrojas y negras. Pero no estaban los ojos grises que le acompañaban en sueños ni la melena dorada que le hacía cosquillas cada vez que hundía su nariz en ella.

Oyó la voz de su abuela felicitándole tras él y sus manos huesudas tratando de abrazarlo pero antes de que llegara a rozarle el hombro Neville se había zafado de ella y corría por todo el Gran comedor. Miró de un lado a otro. No estaba, no la encontraba. El miedo le atenazó la mente y casi sin querer comenzó a mirar las filas de cuerpos que yacían tendidos en el suelo.

No se tranquilizó hasta no inspeccionar toda la sala tres veces. Ginny le vio y se acercó a él. Pero Neville no la vio solo tenía una cosa en mente encontrar a la chica de la que llevaba perdidamente enamorado tres años. Corrió hasta las puertas destrozadas. Los escombros se acumulaban por doquier. Aun con la espada en una mano y la cinta en la otra saltó, corrió, esquivó y buscó.

Los jardines, el lago, los invernaderos, el campo de Quiddicht. Planta a planta registró concienzudamente cada rincón, cada esquina, cada cortina y chimenea. Los escombros le impedían continuar en muchos puntos. Algunos pasillos habían quedado reducidos a nada más que polvo. Las paredes no eran más que mera ilusión convertida en montículos de roca pulverizada. Llegó a un punto en el que el torreón se había venido abajo y solo podía cruzar por un estrecho margen. Tardó más de lo esperado y ya era mediodía. Su miedo se convirtió en temor y este en pavor. Le empezaba a costar respirar y no era debido al sobreesfuerzo de correr durante más de dos horas por todo el castillo. Ya no sé le ocurría en que otro sitio buscar cuando tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo clavándose trozos de piedra grandes y pequeñas.

Al mirar con disgusto y casi a punto de golpear a quien le había tirado por interrumpirle le asalto una extraña sensación de Deja Vu. Luna le miraba con curiosidad tras la cortina dorada que era su cabello. Su sonrisa despunto entre unos labios agrietados y rotos. Tenía un diente mellado. Un corte en la frente que le había dejado media cara cubierta de una costra de sangre. Pero estaba viva. Su Luna estaba viva. El miedo desapareció y un calor reconfortante se instalo en su corazón y su estomago se removió cuando vio esos ojos plateados observarlo con el mismo amor con el que él la observaba.

Se acercó a ella y acortando la distancia la beso como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y con la urgencia del que teme que sea la última vez que siente el delicado roce de los labios de su amada. El que teme no volver a sentir el murmullo de un millar de mariposas en la boca del estomago. El que intenta memorizar la sensación electrizante en todo el cuerpo que agarrota los músculos.

Tras un fragmento de tiempo que no satisfago a ninguno de los dos por que les pareció un lapso muy breve para todo lo que tenían que decirse. Él llevaba meses sin verla sufriendo por no saber si seguía viva o solo secuestrada como baza diplomática para hacer callar a su padre. Luna era muy consciente de la suerte que tuvieron ella y su padre pues lo más sencillo habría sido matarlos a los dos y librarse de una molestia.

Ambos a su modo habían estado sufriendo en soledad absoluta. Ella por su condición de prisionera y él simplemente por estar solo, primero fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione los que se fueron. Después desapareció Luna en navidad y terminando por su única y ultima amiga en todo el castillo, Ginny que no volvió semanas atrás. Lo único que los mantuvo a flote durante tanto tiempo fue la simple idea de volver a ver al otro, de abrazarse, besarse y no volver a separarse.

Se separaron lo necesario para apoyarse mutuamente en sus frentes. Se miraron a los ojos con tanta pasión que incluso Luna tan suya como era, se sonrojo ligeramente. Una tímida sonrisa surgió de sus labios maltrechos pero agradecidos del cambio de estar totalmente amoratados y heridos a la calidez del contacto de los labios de Neville.

- Aun sigues chocando con la gente. – Habló por primera vez Luna haciendo que una ligera risa inundara el ambiente.

- Y tú sigues apareciendo cuando más te necesito. – Contestó Neville abrazándola más fuerte. La empuñadura de la espada se le clavo en la mano pero no se dio cuenta, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y ya no tenía motivos para retenerlas. Comenzó a llorar.

- Así que también te has dado cuenta de la similitud con nuestro primer encuentro. – dijo Luna ruborizándose ante el recuerdo de aquella noche de hará tres años y a la vez sintiendo el cosquilleo prohibido del deseo. Aun no se había percatado de que Neville estaba llorando.

- Cómo no me iba a dar cuenta si ha sido eso lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta de tú ausencia – respondió Neville mientras ahogaba un suspiro.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Luna sorprendida y curiosa. Neville por toda respuesta se alejo lo suficiente para mostrarle la venda. La sonrisa de Luna se ensancho. – Llevamos tres años como novios y nunca me habías dicho que aun la conservabas creía que la había perdido. – Luna entonces se percato del tono de voz que había usado Neville demasiado lastimero. – Estas llorando.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Neville parezco despistada pero no lo soy. He tardado en darme cuenta pero llevas un rato llorando lo sé. – dijo Luna antes de empujar a Neville para poder verle la cara y en efecto un rio de lagrimas surcaban el rostro sucio por el polvo y la sangre del pobre Gryffindor.

- Estaba aterrado. Llevaba buscándote todo la mañana. Ya pensaba lo peor. Y…y… no, no puedo. Hoy he pensado que no volvería a verte qué te encontraría tirada en alguna esquina producto de una maldición… - Neville no pudo continuar hundió el rostro en el cuello de Luna y se echo a llorar.

- Tranquilo Neville… Yo estoy contigo…Desahógate. – le decía Luna con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le mecía ligeramente. – Nunca creí que me quisieras tanto. Al menos no lo creí hasta que te vi al pie de mi cama tras la lucha del ministerio. – Recordó Luna con lagrimas en los ojos cuando despertó de un sueño aterrador y le encontró allí dormido, sentado a su lado no pudo evitar que su estomago bailara y sintiera la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlo, cosa que no hizo, no quiso despertarlo. – Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que me amabas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Y también en el que decidí que algún día me casaría contigo. – Neville lentamente se fue recuperando. El llanto se fue haciendo intermitente hasta que desapareció por completo tras varios minutos. - ¿Ya estás mejor? – él asintió. – Te puedo preguntar ¿por qué tenias mi cinta?

- Al principio me la quede para recordar una noche que no creí que se repitiera. Después, cuando encontré el valor para pedirte salir, era una manera de recordar de lo que me esperaba en Hogwarts tras el verano. – Confesó Neville algo avergonzado. La mirada de Luna se aguo más de lo que ya estaba, enternecida por la confesión de Neville le dio un beso tierno y casto en los labios.

- No pensé que tuvieras tantos problemas para decidirte a hacerlo. Lo digo por lo rápido que accediste a que te vendara los ojos el día del baile. – repuso con sorna Luna. – Cualquiera hubiera dicho que un torposoplo se te había metido en el oído y te controlaba.

- Más o menos. Creo que estaba algo borracho. Siempre le agradeceré a Ginny que no parase de darme una copa tras otra. – dijo Neville que se quedo inquieto al ver como Luna desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba en extremo. – Ginny no me dio tanto alcohol por casualidad ¿Verdad?

- Puede que yo le pidiera que te persuadiera de algún modo. Me gustabas pero Ginny me dijo que eras muy tímido así que le pedí que en el Baile te pusiera contento para que te volvieras más abierto. – confesó Luna.

- Te quiero hasta el extremo Loony. – dijo Neville usando el apodo de Luna que ellos habían trasformado en un piropo. Luna volvió a sonreír pero sus labios se vieron de nuevo apresados por los de Neville, esta vez más pasionales que antes.

- Me has echado de menos. –Luna no estaba preguntando. Lo afirmaba totalmente convencida. Y para variar estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

- ¿Y tú a mi? – preguntó Neville asintiendo acostumbrado a la extrema sinceridad de Luna a la que había que añadir que era una Ravenclaw con todas las letras.

- No obtendrás la respuesta si tienes que preguntar para conocerla. – contestó esquiva con una sonrisa burlona nada común en ella salvo cuando estaba con Neville.

- Me has echado mucho de menos entonces. – dijo Neville acunando el rostro de expresión sorpresiva entre sus manos para luego besarlo con una ternura y una lentitud que solo las estrellas lo considerarían un beso corto. – No me cansaría de besarte nunca. – susurró al separarse de ella.

- Pues si no te cansaras nunca puedes pedirme la mano. – dijo con una sonrisa Luna y guiñándole un ojo.

- Ya me has dejado caer dos veces que quieres casarte conmigo. – dijo Neville imaginándose a una Luna adulta acunando entre sus brazos un regordete niño. – Luna… ¿Crees que soy lo mejor que puedes conseguir? Puedes aspirar a algo más, yo soy simplemente …

- Eres simplemente que hoy se enfrento a Lord Voldemort. El chico que sacó la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador. El chico que acabo con la serpiente de Voldemort. Y por encima de todo eso, eres simplemente el chico del que llevo enamorada cuatro años. ¿Prefieres que viva con un niño mimado y rico como Malfoy solo porque la sociedad piensa que es un mejor partido? ¿No puedo elegir con quien seré verdaderamente feliz?

- Luna, nunca entenderé porque te enamoraste de mí. Solo sé una cosa, que serás la futura madre de nuestros hijos. – dijo antes darle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse para ayudarla a ella después. Miro la cinta rosa en su mano. – Creo que ahora te toca a ti no ver. – No dijo nada más y le vendo los ojos con delicadeza como si fuera de cristal, con el mismo mimo la guio a través del castillo. Unas veces cargándola en brazos por las estrecheces del paso, en esos momentos la espada se le hacía pesada pero no se decidía a soltarla. Neville tardó el doble en regresar a una zona conocida del castillo. Estaban cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor por lo que se desvió un poco para poder dejar la espada en la entrada de la Sala. La Dama Gorda le preguntó por Luna pero Neville no la escuchó y Luna tampoco pareció oírla.

Minutos más tardes volvían a estar en medio de los escombros esquivándolos, escalando y saltando en los puntos en los que el suelo se había agrietado hasta tal extremo que no había nada por debajo salvo vacio. Aunque era más cierto que era Neville quien hacía todo el trabajo solo para evitar que Luna mirase.

- Esto no es tan romántico como recordaba. – rió Luna tras tropezar con una piedra.

- Tampoco se pueda ser muy romántico en estas circunstancias. – dijo Neville bajando la cabeza. Luna notó el cambio de tono más rápido esta vez. Le apretó la mano con cuidado y esta se relajo un tanto.

- No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Sé que lo haces con la mejor intención pero sé que no es el mejor momento. – dijo Luna intentando frenarle pero en vez de parar Neville haciendo acopio de una agilidad impropia tiro de ella y se la echo a los brazos para seguir andando. Antes de que Luna protestara sintió la presión y humedad de los labios de Neville.

- Llevo cuatro meses sin verte. Hoy casi te pierdo. Quiero hacer algo especial. – dijo Neville al separarse de Luna y empezar a andar de nuevo. Cinco minutos después Luna oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Luna cuando Neville la dejó en el suelo y la abrazó. Los dedos de Neville subieron por su espalda lentamente casi sin rozarla. Luna se estremeció, hacia demasiado tiempo que añoraba esas caricias y las últimas horas habían sido tan intensas que tenía sus emociones más primarias a flor de piel. El miedo y el placer se abrazaban en una vorágine emocional indescifrable en la que el miedo se iba desintegrando pero seguía palpable en su mente.

Las manos de Neville se enredaron en el pelo rubio de Luna hasta llegar al nudo de la cinta. Un tirón y esta cayó al suelo con un suave vuelo. Luna se encontró en un baño que reconoció en seguida, el Baño del segundo piso. Había pasado muchas tardes en esa estancia hasta que descubrió la Sala de los Menesteres.

Buscó con la mirada a su amiga Mirtle pero parecía evidente que el fantasma no estaba allí. Después contempló el baño que estaba inmaculado, no llegaba a comprender como era posible que no hubiera sufrido ningún tipo de daño.

- Parece que los Snorckak protegieron el baño. – comentó Luna paseándose por él. Neville la contemplo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Era tan tranquilizador verla saltar de un lado a otro sin ninguna preocupación en la cabeza.

- Es que a los Snorckak les encanta curiosear durante las guerras y proteger zonas sin motivo aparente. – añadió Neville. Luna le miro un instante con un brillo especial en los ojos, esos ojos saltones y sorprendidos que le encantaban a Neville y una sonrisa radiante que ocupaba todo su rostro angelical. – ¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que me dices?

- No me cabe la menor duda de que me escuchas con toda tu atención. – respondió Luna acercándose a él y saltándole encima. Neville se precipitó hacia delante y fueron dando traspiés hasta el centro del baño donde se alzaban los lavabos pero no se habían dado cuenta que había una abertura en el circulo de lavabos. Ambos se precipitaron por el túnel que se encontraba justo debajo. Luna gritó de júbilo como una niña pequeña que baja por un tobogán. Neville en cambio solo se agarraba a su novia y cerraba los ojos esperando que la caída acabara pronto porque se estaba mareando. – ¡Esto es divertidísimo! Neville levanta los brazos así. – gritó emocionada Luna levantando los brazos y agitándolos. Luna iba a tirar de los brazos de Neville para que este lo hiciera pero entonces el suelo hizo acto de presencia y ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta que Luna cayó sobre Neville. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en la penumbra.

Neville veía el suave brillo de los ojos plateados de Luna, ella siempre tenía ese brillo en la oscuridad, desde que la conoció. Al preguntarle por ello, Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que era cosa de familia, su madre también tenía esa característica según le contó su padre. Ese brillo le atraía como si fuera una antorcha y él una polilla.

No se contuvo y agarrándola por el cuello la atrajo hacia si para besarla con fuerza y pasión desenfrenada. Estuvieron varios minutos besándose sin control, los besos subieron en intensidad casi sin darse cuenta. Los labios de Luna se entreabrieron y su lengua presiono levemente el labio inferior de Neville que le dio paso y su lengua también salió e inspeccionó la lengua y la boca de Luna.

Luna notaba el calor en las mejillas y en el resto de su cuerpo. Un calor que se extendía sin ninguna intención de detenerse. Luna llevo sus manos al torso de Neville cubierto por un jersey destrozado. Entonces sintió dos cosas distintas. La primera fueron las manos de Neville masajeando sus muslos y su espalda. La otra fue la que provocó un gran rubor en la cara nívea de la Ravenclaw.

- ¿No habías dejado la espada en tu Sala Común? – preguntó con un sensual susurro a Neville.

- La espada de Gryffindor se presenta en momentos de necesidad. – contestó Neville apretando aun más el cuerpo de Luna contra el suyo.

- No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto.

- Tanto como yo. – dijo Neville besándole el cuello a Luna mientras sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente al cinturón de los vaqueros de la chica. No tuvo que forzarlo demasiado, al primer tirón se partió por la mitad debía de estar roto. Luna le mordió el labio mientras hacía lo mismo que él pero esta vez con los pantalones de Neville. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando ambos pantalones desaparecieron de escena y ambos cuerpos se tornaron uno. Luna contuvo el grito de placer mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Neville. No tardaron en moverse de forma sincronizada, eran uno y sabían de los deseos del otro antes incluso que él mismo lo supiera. Llevaban tanto tiempo esperando ese momento que ninguno aguantó por más tiempo esas oleadas de placer descontrolado.

Las caricias del otro eran como fuego en su piel. Sus besos eran marcas de pasión en cuerpos ardientes que se envolvían mutuamente. Neville acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Luna por encima y por debajo de la ropa notando como al paso de sus dedos la piel blanca de Luna, la chica se revolvía. Un simple gesto como era el roce de sus dedos fue capaz de que Luna emitiera tal gemido que en ese momento Neville dejó de pensar y aprisiono a Luna con sus labios sorbiéndole el alma al tiempo que ella sorbía la suya.

Sus corazones desacompasados lucharon por marcar un único ritmo. Su sangre se agolpaba en todo los rincones de su cuerpo llevando todo el placer que eran capaces de cargar. Luna agarró el pelo de Neville y tiro de él hasta que ambos quedaron sentados sin dejar de moverse a un compás. Entonces los cuerpos se aceleraron por instinto y una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la pareja.

El grito, gruñido o bramido que habría tenido que surgir de sus labios fue detenido por el beso profundo y lujurioso que estaban intercambiando. Al separarse tenían la respiración agitada y Luna tenía el pelo aun más revuelto que antes. Se estuvieron mirando unos diez minutos hasta que sus reparaciones se tornaron normales y pudieron levantarse.

- Te amo Loony Lovegood. – dijo Neville cogiéndola de la mano.

- Es la primera vez que me dices eso – recalcó Luna sonriéndole.

- Es cierto, porque hasta ahora a pesar de lo que hemos pasado te consideraba como algo permanente y constante en mi vida. Ahora me he dado cuenta de lo fácilmente que puedo perderte y no desaprovechare ninguna oportunidad para decirte lo que siento por ti. – explicó Neville mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los de ella y él no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro sin fijar su vista en ningún momento en ella.

- Sabía que me amabas Neville. Te lo he dicho. Sé lo que sientes desde hace años. Pero no te negare lo feliz que me hace oírtelo decir. – decía Luna quien notaba como una bandada de Torposoplos invadían su estomago.

- ¿Y te gustaría oir como te pido matrimonio? – Esta vez Neville si la miro a los ojos con intensidad. Luna enrojeció mientras su ya de por si grandes y saltones ojos se abrían más. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría ser la futura señora Longbottom?

- ¿Y a ti te gustaría ser el futuro señor Lovegood? – preguntó Luna conteniendo las lagrimas y el revoltijo que era ahora mismo su estomago.

- Por supuesto. Claro que quiero y quiero que envejezcamos juntos y tener unos hijos tan extraños y adorables como su madre. – contestó Neville antes de abrazarla.

- Te amo. Y lo digo con todas las letras. Amo al olvidadizo, leal y valiente Neville Longbottom.

- Y yo amo a la sincera, inteligente e imaginativa Luna Lovegood.


End file.
